Maya
' Maya' is the Yellow Galaxy Ranger in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. ''' Character History' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Prior to the events that took place in ''Quasar Quest, Maya lead a peaceful life on the planet of Mirinoi. She, like many others in the village (including her childhood friend, Shondra), grew up listening to the wise man, Jera, retell the legend of the Quasar Sabers, placed in the stone altar 3000 years ago. As a child, Maya attempted pull the Pink Quasar Saber from the stone to no avail. In the present day of 1999, the planet was attacked by Furio, Scorpius' general, in an attempt to gain possession of the Sabers. An adult Maya fled from her village with the rest of her people perused by Stingwingers. She was eventually chased through a portal that lead her to practice moon where she encountered Kai Chen, Kendrix Morgan, Mike and Leo Corbett, citizens of the space colony Terra Venture. When the Stingwingers emerged from the portal, the four protected her from harm and though she was grateful, she chose to return to Mirinoi to save it from Furio. Mike and Kendrix followed her, choosing to help her despite the risk that they would be left behind. They would later be followed by Leo, Kai and Damon (a GSA mechanic for the Astro Megaship). Maya was among the original five who pulled the Sabers from the stone and became the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. Proud of her position as a Ranger, Maya believed that as a team, the group could overcome Scorpius' evil and restore her planet to its original state. Maya is an empath, highly sensitive to the world around her. Her connection with nature allows her to understand everything and everyone around her, particularly the Galactabeasts (an ability she would later teach to Leo). On occasion, she's received clairvoyant dreams or feelings concerning the Lights of Orion, Mike, Kendrix and Trakeena's rise to power after the death of Scorpius. On top of her emphatic abilities, Maya is also a skilled fighter, fueled by an unwillingness to back down (especially when slighted for her gender) or forced to retreat from battle when she believes she has the upper hand. On more than one occasion, she clashed with Trakeena's general, Deviot, often attacking him first upon arriving on the scene. She formed a particularly close friendship with both Kendrix and later Karone, who was chosen by her friend to take her place as the Pink Galaxy Ranger after she died. ''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Sometime after Trakeena's defeat during the Galaxy Rangers' final adventure, Maya joined her teammates and the Lightspeed Rangers on the mission to destroy Triskull and Trakeena once and for all. Actress * Cerina Vincent * Brooke Winn - Maya as a child via flashback (Episode: " Memories of Mirinoi ") * Erin Simms - Original casting consideration. 'Trivia' *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''was the first TV series production Cerina Vincent started on before pursuing appearences in film, TV shows and commercials. After Lost Galaxy, Vincent would then appear in Non-PR films and shows like ''Not Another Teen Movie (2000) and Cabin Fever (2002). *When morphed, Maya appears flat chested and her costume has no skirt because her Sentai counterpart, Hikaru , is male. However, a female version of the Ginga Yellow and costume was made with a skirt for the 2011 Super Sentai series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, which first appears on the show Episode 13, due to Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow being female. *Prior to casting Cerina Vincent, Canadian actress, Erin Simms was originally chosen for the role of Maya. *Maya is the second Female Yellow Ranger (following Trini, Kelsey, Katie and Taylor) whose Sentai corresponder was Male in the original source footage. *Maya is the first Female Wolf-based Ranger. See Also * Hikaru - Maya's "Male" counterpart in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. ** Thorne Campbell ** Miranda Campbell Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Rangers (Lost Galaxy)